


共享

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison
Summary: *全员恶人





	共享

01.

 

 

白色的床单下是糜乱的性事与互相拥抱的躯体，拍打的水渍声哭泣声交错，何洛洛看着被艹到几近昏眼的夏之光愉快的说了句这一切都录下来了。放手机录音是焉栩嘉提出来的，夏之光的性子太过慢热可能即使上过床还是单纯的把他们归位弟弟那一类，录音就是他们的把握。

 

 

之后的事情夏之光也忘记了，何洛洛好心放低的声音催眠着他放身投入无尽的疲惫，背叛翟潇闻的愧疚、被两个弟弟上的震惊以及不可否认的高潮都太过沉重，导致于他潜意识想要逃离于是慢慢的阖上眼皮。第二天一早是正对着窗户的阳光将夏之光热醒，何洛洛与焉栩嘉则躺在他两边，与昨晚的疯狂不同陷入睡眠的他们才有他们年纪本身应有的乖巧。身上的液体大概昨晚在夏之光深睡时他们已将其洗净，所以夏之光醒来之后唯一令其皱眉的只有后穴一阵一阵的钝痛。想要离开就必须推醒将手脚压在他身上的何洛洛和焉栩嘉，可夏之光又很难保证推醒他们之后他们又会做什么事，只能闭上眼睛再装睡。在传来手机铃声的时候，夏之光已经记不清自己装睡了多久，翟潇闻特地为他唱的歌曲此刻不合时宜的响起，模糊当时的感动不已现下只有无尽的畏惧，就好像翟潇闻已经知道这场性事。真是破坏气氛，何洛洛揉着眼睛嘟囔一句再拉过夏之光给了个亲吻。光光你对潇闻也太好了吧都用他的歌做铃声，随后醒来的焉栩嘉也不甘示弱的拉过动作不便的夏之光亲了一下额头，明明我也是这么喜欢你的，焉栩嘉补了一句。年下弟弟令人手足无措的直球示爱，他们不在隐藏自己的攻击力，直当的将爱意缝进夏之光的身体里也不去管能否承受。夏之光抽回被两人缠着的手摇摇晃晃的才从床上离开去寻着发声的来源。还好，还好手机只是钢化膜裂开。拨通电话的来源是翟潇闻未加掩饰的疲惫嗓音，他问夏之光为什么昨晚不回来到底在哪里我去接你。

 

 

我……我。

 

 

在巨大的道德压迫下说出事情的真相过于困难，夏之光吞吞吐吐的没说出几个字就被焉栩嘉体贴的挂掉电话。说不出来就要不要说了，焉栩嘉拿过夏之光的手机扔到床上，将何洛洛昨晚带过来的衣服塞到夏之光手上，现在听我的把衣服换上然后我们回去。淡然的语气偏偏让人无法提出拒绝，还在犹豫间臀部就被拍打，不疼只是熟悉清脆声响拖着人往昨晚回忆里走，夏之光颤了一下就拿着衣服走向浴室。

 

 

回到别墅的时候，大家都还在各自房间待着，只有翟潇闻坐在沙发上在门开的时候瞬间起身跑到夏之光面前。跟在后面的焉栩嘉装作玩手机的样子放慢脚步，何洛洛拿着他们昨晚被换下的衣物直直的从夏之光和翟潇闻身旁走过。不安所激发得沉默随时会变成两人之间的隔阂来让这段没开始多久的恋情告吹，夏之光气馁的想是不是自己天生没有恋爱运，然后看着翟潇闻才闷闷的说了一句我好累想回房间休息一会儿。午饭的时候也是翟潇闻来敲门，一伙大男人都技艺不精能让他们赖以生存的只有手机里的外卖软件，吃炸鸡和吃面的分成两个阵营刚好五比五所以等着夏之光来做最后一票。我不想吃了我想睡会儿，夏之光在房间里喊着也没打开门。那我陪你，翟潇闻靠着门说到。你去吃吧……大不了我一会儿再去吃，夏之光的声音有点犹豫。

 

 

那我也想要待会吃，你开开门好不好让我进去。

 

 

房间里不在传出声音安静了下来，翟潇闻原本想的是没关系那就一直等着好了，然后房间门就被打开。我还以为你今天不会想见到我了，皱起的苦瓜脸带着一点房门意料之外的被打开的窃喜然后又委屈的补充到，我只是找不到你有点生气所以打电话的语气可能会凶了点但你不能不理我。翟潇闻无意识的退让表现让今天半天埋在房间里思索着怎么提出分手才会减少伤害的最大程度的夏之光一下被打乱了计划。因为愧疚所以提出的分手看似两全其美，不可否认的是会带来更大的伤害。翟潇闻对着厨房喊了一句我和光光都晚点吃饭，转而就推着夏之光进了房间体贴关上了门，我昨晚也没睡正好一起休息啊，他是这样说的。

 

 

他们之后也没补那顿午饭都默契的躺在床上睡着。

 

 

宽松的睡衣是掩盖不住偏离领口几厘米的咬痕，熟睡的夏之光丝毫没有注意到自己的睡姿已让睡衣滑动露出红紫交接的痕迹。翟潇闻是在他们进门的那一瞬间就猜出了多少，何洛洛手里拿着昨天夏之光穿过的衣服不知道是不是特意还将衣服的衣角摆弄在袋子外面，以及走在后面的焉栩嘉也是等着夏之光走进房间才将夏之光的手机交到翟潇闻的手里。光光昨晚太累了所以没看到哥的电话哥应该不会生气吧，焉栩嘉低音里是浓浓的炫耀他又拍了拍翟潇闻的肩说哥要小心点哦——要保护好啊不然就会被我们抢走的。明里暗里的意思不知道的人才是傻子。翟潇闻翘起了嘴角礼貌的回道，如果因为行程累到想夜不归宿的话我以后一定一定会陪着他的。猜到夏之光想着分手也是翟潇闻意料之中的，他比旁人占的优势是总能明白夏之光掩藏在乐观外表下的那份小心翼翼，幸而他也知道怎么利用这个去当夏之光心里可信赖的人，只是可信赖的未必是最爱，他知道会有分手这步过程，没想到会这么快。翟潇闻轻轻的掀开用手小心翼翼的抚摸着那些痕迹，不由的感到心疼却还是抑制不住的生气，恨夏之光不知道自己的价值去纵容那两个人伤害自己的身体，也恨自己不够果断，还在想着用知心哥哥的光辉去代替他和夏之光原本的恋人关系。确实愚蠢。过后翟潇闻又将夏之光的睡衣慢慢拉拢到原来位置，掀回被子在慢慢对着夏之光侧躺下，浓浓的叹了一口气。

 

 

伪装好人好累啊。

 

 

焉栩嘉和何洛洛是高亮标记的危险人物，接近翟潇闻愧疚又总是压的人喘不过气。夏之光正思索着该怎么来调理他们之间的关系，张颜齐就来到了他的身边。尽管张颜齐平常也是他开玩笑的人物之一，但夏之光承认关键时刻张颜齐就是稳健可依靠的人。他以为张颜齐什么都不知道所以苦着脸什么也没说，张颜齐开口却毫不犹豫。我知道了你和焉栩嘉和何洛洛上过床了，张颜齐的声音没有起伏像是诉说一件不轻不重的小事一般，却揪夏之光心口紧张到发疼，他害怕面前的哥哥会露出失望的神色在远离他，实际上张颜齐只是习惯的摸了摸他的头，说之前明明跟你说要小心那两小疯崽子，你看看吧不听我的是会吃亏的。

 

 

可是我不知道该怎么办了，我以为他们——。夏之光剩下未说的张颜齐都懂，无非是之前信赖的弟弟脱口而出让他陌生而又震惊的爱意。好蠢哦，经常听到已经熟悉的带着重庆口音的话有一点点翘音，张颜齐几乎都快忍不住笑，你怎么会现在才意识到啊？他对夏之光说到。

 

 

那我再给一个你不知道的秘密，同时也将会告诉你怎么解决现在两难的处境。

 

 

什么秘密？怎么解决？夏之光听的一头闷水。

 

 

张颜齐用大拇指腹描绘夏之光的嘴唇，然后凑过头去吻着大拇指连同夏之光的嘴唇。

 

 

你知道这个秘密了吧。张颜齐看着瞪大眼睛的夏之光。他好呆，要是把平常怼人的反应用到这，张颜齐觉得自己未必能成功，但这没有关系了。

 

 

你知道怎么解决现在的问题吗？

 

 

夏之光摇摇头。

 

 

把我也拉进去。张颜齐说道。

 

 

——

 

 

何洛洛总爱和夏之光打地下战，一个躲藏一个就偏要把他揪出来。座位前面的桌子造就得天独厚的视线盲区，何洛洛总爱把手伸到下面扯扯夏之光的裤子或者隔着衣服摸摸他的后背。摄像头下夏之光不好反抗什么只是用两人才听到的语气说不要这样了。何洛洛略带的苦恼的装作思考的样子，那怎么办我要乖乖听你的话吗这样有什么好处吗？夏之光快速的摇头。最后结束他们起身的时候，何洛洛挑准时机拉住夏之光的手一起弯腰回了一句，我想了想还是不听话的好处多。

 

 

翟潇闻坐在旁边围观了这一过程，桌子上的布早已被他抓皱的留下一道道痕迹，起来的时候他也抓住夏之光的手就再也没放开。夏之光还未来的及回何洛洛的话就已经被拉下的台子。说不上为什么夏之光也不敢反抗，任由翟潇闻将他拉走。

 

 

到别墅的这段路显得漫长无比，翟潇闻将自己带来的外套盖到夏之光身上就没再说一句话。夏之光原本想说自己已经有外套不怕冷想把外套还给孤零零穿着西装的翟潇闻，翟潇闻忍了半响才回句不要我就是想给你穿。

 

 

世间上大抵所有都是不公平的分支，就像你细心珍藏的总有人能轻易触碰。年轻人能为爱情洋洋洒洒写下千奇百怪的酸诗和蠢事，翟潇闻理智的想要和这类人划分区域，临了又羡慕焉栩嘉和何洛洛的无所顾忌。明明他们才是情侣，众人羡慕才得他心意而不是众人觊觎。夏之光感到肩膀一阵濡湿感到惊慌身体一动不动，房间里没有他人进来只有他们两个，被浸泡一次又一次的酸意终于无所顾忌的从翟潇闻嘴里说出，好像谁都能比我更接近你是不是你更喜欢他们。

 

 

不是的。夏之光脑袋中词汇突然变得稀缺，他着急的想反驳翟潇闻的话，不喜欢的话怎么会交往。

 

 

不是的，你对我真的很特别。他想了半天才想到这么一句话。

 

 

可为什么我做到最后一步的时候你总拒绝我，是觉得和我玩玩就可以不上床也没关系吗？

 

 

上床很重要吗？夏之光不解，他不止一次听到别人嘴里的爱，焉栩嘉说过何洛洛好像也说过，好像也是在上床那次。

 

 

翟潇闻紧紧的抱住夏之光，想着自己当时就不该为了炫耀而将恋情公布给他们。

 

 

我只是想和你上床。

 

 

翟潇闻狠了狠心用牙去咬舌尖带来痛楚逼迫不发达的泪腺一起配合演戏，他说给我一次机会吧。

 

 

总该要把戏做全面。

 

 

夏之光总是这样不加分辨的去信任任何一个人，被下套也是意料之中。

 

那你要轻点。

 

TBC.


End file.
